


Pavlovian Conditioning

by Phoenix_Mary



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:52:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Mary/pseuds/Phoenix_Mary
Summary: She's intoxicating - or the one where Jack accidentally falls victim to Pavlovian conditioning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting on AO3, my last foray into fanfiction may actually predate this archive and I'm completely new to this fandom. I only discovered MFMM a month ago. I don't know what this is... but any comments are appreciated.

He usually smells Miss Fisher before he hears her. A cloud of French perfume that always precedes her has his heart racing and his skin tighten. It demands his full attention not to let his body visibly react as his blood wants to rush south. Sometimes, when they spend the whole day together he goes home smelling of her. Some of those days, when the day was particularly long and he doesn’t remember a time when he believed in the good in people, when guilt is weakened by exhaustion, he falls into bed. Coat, shoes and all, surrounded by her smell, he thinks of her painted in the throes of passion, fancies himself the only man in the room as she dances with those damned fans, tastes her on his lips from that one stolen kiss. He never needs to give himself more than a few hard tugs before he comes with her name on his lips. Relief doesn’t last long, before the tingle of release makes him feel sick. He berates himself for his depravity, languishes in the guilt that he fantasizes about her that way. She has become an esteemed colleague and a good friend, she deserves better than to masquerade as his real life French postcard. He admires her quick mind, envies the ease with which she defies societies expectations, wishes he could share his love as freely as she does. For all that she teases, he’s never actually been invited to take pleasure in her body. Not that he would, he is a gentleman. At least on the days he’s not fantasizing about her when he chases release. The Savage in him, tightly chained in layers of waistcoats and suits, wants to drag her to his bed and make her forget that any men but him had ever touched her. Brand himself on her soul like she is on his, consume her like she is consuming him until the only word she knows is his name. Every time he swears he won’t do it again. Every time he breaks his promise. It’s self-prophesying. If her smell lingers on him when he returns to the privacy of his boarding room, he needs to seek relief. Every time he seeks relief the yearning comes back stronger when inevitably he is surrounded by her smell again.

When he smells the familiar perfume, he tamps down on the smile that threatens to escape. It wouldn’t do to give the lads more to talk about. It wouldn’t do to let Phryne discover the power she wields over him. He deliberately takes measured breaths trough his mouth in an attempt to calm his arousal. When he looks up expectantly, he almost chokes on his tongue in surprise. He doesn’t know the woman and he takes an instant dislike to her. His body however is ready to throw itself at her feet and beg her to take him. He feels utterly betrayed. Jack doesn’t know if by his body’s reaction or by Phryne.

**Author's Note:**

> * Classical conditioning (also known as Pavlovian or respondent conditioning) refers to a learning procedure in which a biologically potent stimulus (e.g. food) is paired with a previously neutral stimulus (e.g. a bell) (Source: Wikipedia - for ease of referencing).  
> Thank you for reading. I have another, slightly longer piece that could do with a beta reader, any volunteers?


End file.
